


Friends

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But not that much, Cat Hybrid Choi San, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat/Human Hybrids, Choi San is a Sweetheart, Felix tries to help Chan, Fluffy, Friendship, Hybrids, I only mention about Heat, Jung Wooyoung is a Sweetheart, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Pets, Picnics, San is a little bratty, Wooyoung is a loving owner, Wooyoung is the owner, alternative universe - Pets, chan is the owner, felix is the cat, friends - Freeform, human owner - Freeform, owners, picnic at the park, san is the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Chris is a little stressed with work and Felix tries to help his owner by getting him out of the apartment for a Picnic at the Park! They end up meeting new friends and helping each other. ♥
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another adventure of Lixie Cat and his owner! ♥
> 
> I loved writing this one, it was really fun. Hope you guys enjoy reading it! I want to take the opportunity to thank you guys for the love that y'all showed to the last part of this series ("Found"). It means a lot to me all the kudos and comments! ♥ 
> 
> Just a little warning: I only mention about Heat in this one, there's nothing more than that.
> 
> This is the third part of "Stray" and if you didn't read that one, please, do it! It can contain some spoilers from the first part, and if you didn't read it you may get a bit lost in this one.
> 
> As usual, I would like to warn y'all that I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only a fanfic, nothing more than that.
> 
> The first part, "Stray", was inspired by a thread that I saw on twitter - https://twitter.com/kittnsungie/status/1220119074392477697 , and this is its continuation.

It was a beautiful day and Chris needed a break from work. Felix’s owner was so stressed about music and a thing called deadline that the kitty alone hasn't been able to help him relax.

Felix was worried and didn’t understand very well what was happening, but when he saw how bright the day was and how the birds sang in that morning, he decided using his kitten powers and drag Chris out of the apartment and from that computer as well.

"Look! Look, Chris!" Felix shouts when he sees a huge playground placed in the middle of a special place in the park, with sand all around. Chris smiles at him and pats his pastel pink hair.

“Do you want to play there?” Chris asks with a big smile on his lips, even with a tired look in his eyes. Felix nods and Chris kisses him in the lips.

The little kitty runs to the playground’s direction and Chris finds a place to sit on a bench near it, under the shadow of a large tree. The gentle breeze caresses his tired shoulders and he closes his eyes to enjoy the refreshing feeling.

They plan on having a picnic, a basket placed above Chris’ thighs filled up with fruits, some natural juices and sandwiches, snacks and water bottles. Felix took care of preparing everything while Chris was having a refreshing bath, and the kitten even selected a book for Chris to read together with him in that afternoon.

Felix jumps in the sand and runs to the playground, looking for a place to hang himself in the air and play a little, before going back to Chris’ company. The kitty takes place in one climbing frame and swings himself in the air for a while, skillfully jumping and landing standing in the sand right after.

The kitten is having so much fun that he doesn’t notice Chris falling asleep in the bench with the basket in his lap. And, more important, neither of them notices another kitten approaching the basket and opening it to steal one fruit. When Felix looks at the bench it1s too late and the other kitty is already eating all the fruit.

A loud meow echoes and wakes up Chris in a scared jump in his place. He looks at the basket and sees it open without all the fruits that they sorted to eat later. Chris doesn’t even see when Felix arrives and hisses with claws and teeth threatening the other kitten that doesn’t look that bothered.

“What the fuc-” Chris almost swears, looking at the unknown kitten.

“You ate them all! You ate our fruits!” Felix jumps and tries to hit the other kitten with his claws, that jumps in fear and climbs the tree behind them, letting out little meows of fear.

Felix moves quickly to follow the kitten but Chris picks him up by his waist, preventing his kitty to fight the other. At that moment a young man shows up running in their direction, waving at Chris.

“Please! Please, don’t let them fight!” The young man screams.

Felix is still hissing threats at the other cat standing in the tree, but Chris is holding him tight in his arms.

“You’re his owner?” Chris asks when the young man reaches them.

“Yes… Yes, I am…” He answers, out of his breath. The young man bends into himself, breathing with difficulty, which shows that he was running for a long time.

“Shhhh, Felix, calm down!” Chris says, tapping his kitty’s back with affection. Felix has his legs wrapped around Chris’ waist, facing the tree with a deadly glare in his eyes.

The kitten in the tree purrs softly when he sees the young men, who shoot a reproving look to his kitten.

“I’m sorry. I’ll buy new fruits for you both... San shouldn’t do this, my apologies” the young man says, looking at Chris.

“No, no problem, we have plenty of food left in the basket yet. I’m sorry for Felix’s reaction, too” Chris says, rubbing Felix’s back. His kitty is still wrapped around his waist, tail twirling in the air while he looks at the other, clearly mad.

“Thank you much” the young man smiles, and then turns to the kitten in the tree, “Get here, now, San! You owe them an apology!”

The kitten in the tree looks back at his owner in silence and doesn’t move. Chris notices immediately that the young man probably has some difficulties with the behaviour of his kitten, who must be… kind of… disobedient. He suddenly feels grateful for Felix and the fact that his kitty is well behaved.

Felix is now more relaxed and calm, purring in Chris’ ear while his head rests in Chris’ shoulder, hugging him softly.

The scene is funny and confusing at the same time. The young man tries to bring his kitty out of the tree but fails miserably. Chris then tries to help the owner colleague by giving him a bottle of milk to draw the kitty ou of the tree and it ends up working. San comes down from the tree, reluctantly, but after a moment he climbs his owner’s lap and stays there, drinking the milk silently.

The young men sigh and sit on the other end of the bench, followed by Chris who has Felix in his lap, curled into his chest.

“You don’t need to buy anything, actually. It’s only fruits”, Chris says and the young man look at him, surprised.

“Oh, no, but…”

“No, really. No need.” Chris smiles and Felix moves in his lap, whining.

“But… the picnic… we planned, Chris!”

Chris smiles at his kitty and pats his head.

“Don’t worry baby, we can still spend the day at the park and eat the rest of what is left” Felix looks at him in silence and then nods, resting his head in Chris’ chest again.

Chris hears another sigh coming from the other side of the bench. He looks at the young man that was watching the scene with almost envy eyes, his kitten distracted by the milk he was drinking. 

“He’s really obedient”, he says.

Chris smiles shyly at the comment.

“He is. He’s a good kitty” and Felix looks at Chris with a big smile and bright eyes, which makes Chris laugh a little. He turns to the young man and notices that one of the kitty’s eyes is covered with a soft eye cap.

“San is… he’s good to me too, but sometimes he likes to make pranks like those.” the young man says and his kitten looks at him with sad eyes, pouting.

“Well, every kitty has his way of having fun”, Chris smiles. San looks at him and smiles too, turning to his owner.

“See! He understands me, Woo!”

The young man sighs another time and plays with his kitty’s ears.

“He’s a nice guy, San, but you can’t continue doing this pranks, there are people who don’t like this kind of thing”. With that, the kitten’s ears drop in his head and San looks a bit sad.

“You’re his only kitty?” It is Felix asking. San looks at him with big dark eyes.

“Yes. I’m always at home without Wooyoung, he works in a place that has a big mirror. I went there only one time. I get boring too quickly so I try to kill time by placing some pranks at the apartment” San approaches his face into Felix’s direction, who listens to him very carefully.

“Oh… I see.” Felix widens his eyes and suddenly Chris feels the urge on changing the subject of the conversation.

“You live in this neighbourhood, Wooyoung?” Chris asks.

“Yes, not that far away from this park, actually. Just one block away.” Wooyoung answer with a big smile.

“We live close too! Next to the big place where we buy our pieces of bread in the morning!” Felix says, happy.

“Oh! So, we live close to each other!” San gets out of Wooyoung’s lap and walks towards Felix’s direction which leaves Chris' lap too, approaching San.

In just one minute, both kitties are sitting in the grass in front of the bench holding a happy conversation, their eyes sparkling with happiness. Wooyoung is sitting on the bench with Chris, smiling at his kitten having fun in Felix’s company.

“San is too energetic, just that. He can’t stand still for too long, and I… breaks my heart having to leave him alone at the apartment during the day”.

“I have to do the same with Felix.” Chris comments.

“How he reacts?” Wooyoung looks at Chris with big concerned eyes. He seems to be a good guy, Chris thinks.

“Well… Felix is very calm. He helps me with keeping the apartment clean and sometimes he likes to cook as well, but he spends most of the time watching movies and series, or playing games on my computer.” Chris explains to a very concentrated Wooyoung, “Since Felix started to live with me, I just had to subscribe to a streaming service and… well, increase my internet speed”.

Wooyoung nods at that information.

“We have Netflix at home, but San doesn’t like it very much…”

“Then, how about give him some tasks to do at home?”

“This might help. I’ll try it!” Wooyoung smiles at Chris.

“How long has San been with you?”

“Just seven months, we’re getting to know each other yet. I bet you and Felix have been together for longer!”

Chris coughs.

“Not that much. I found Felix only four months ago.”

“Four months? Oh my God! And found? You didn’t adopt him?” Wooyoung screamed, drawing both of the kitten’s attention.

Chris laughs and waves at them, showing that everything is fine.

“Actually, Felix is the one that found me. He was a stray cat and invaded my apartment one night. We’re together since then and I love him very much” Chris says, his heart skipping a beat while looking at Felix smiling towards the other kitten.

“That’s really beautiful” Wooyoung comment, “You two look like are together for a long time”.

Chris feels his chest filling up with proud. He tries to treat Felix in the best way possible, gentle and passionate and knowing that this shows off to others so easily makes him truly happy.

“You’ll find a way to make San feel less lonely. I know.” Chris says, trying to make his fellow friend feels better.

Wooyoung looks at San in silence and Chris can notice the love in his eyes.

“Sometimes I think that San lives with me only to have some comfort. I adopted him, you know? I’ve fallen in love at first sight, I guess. I always try my best to make him feel good and happy but… but San never… he never…” Wooyoung pauses and looks to the ground, blushing, “in seven months that we’re together, he never got into Heat and I know that it means that he doesn’t actually love me, so…”

Chris looks at the younger with tender eyes, remembering how Felix explained to him about love and Heat, how the little kitten had his first Heat because of his love for Chris and how it never happened before when he was with his former owner because Felix didn’t love him.

“Wooyoung” Chris calls and the younger looks at him with slightly red eyes, “living with a kitten is difficult and takes effort and time. I think that it’s important to make them feel comfortable with you at your home, but the most important thing is to show love. You need to understand and ask him what he wants from you, too.”

Wooyoung watches Chris talking in silence, taking the advice really well. Their conversation ends that way, both of them staying in silence and just watching their kittens having fun together at the playground.

***

“He’s a dancer?” Felix asks San, swinging his little body at one of the climbing frames of the playground.

“Yes… well, I think so. He never talks to me about his work and I was there just one time because I had to deliver him the lunch that he had forgotten at the apartment” San does the same as Felix, but upside down at the frame.

Felix looks at him and senses a little bit of sadness in his new friend.

“You love him?” Felix asks. The kitty painfully remembers the relationship that he had with his previous owner and couldn’t stop himself from comparing it with San’s situation.

“I don’t know… sometimes yes, mostly when he’s at home and let me hug him laying in the floor together. But I hate when he leaves, I have to stay at the apartment all by myself and I hate when he’s not there.” San answers, his black and white brindle tail twirling in the air.

Felix looks at his friend and an idea comes to his mind. He gets so excited that he falls into the ground, a whiny meow leaving his mouth.

“You’re okay?” San asks, visibly worried.

“I’m fine! I’m fine! I have an idea that can help you!”

***

Felix and Chris finally have their picnic in the park, watching the sun starting to go down in the sky. The kitten has his owner resting the head in his lap, Felix playing with the brown curls of Chris’ hair while drinking some milk.

“What were you and your friend talking so excited sooner?” Chris asks, taking another sandwich from the basket, beside them.

Felix smiles and Chris gets up in the exact moment.

“This devilish smile! Felix, what did you do?”

Felix wiggles his tail in the air, happy.

“I gave your contact to San! You work with music, right? San’s owner is a dancer and is looking for new songs to work with! I thought that it would help you with that thing that you’re having trouble... the… the…”

“The deadline”, Chris completes his excited kitty.

“Yes! that! I heard you talking on the phone, you said that you were having a block-something, I thought that hearing about San’s owner work could help you!” Felix says all happiness and giggles.

Chris, otherwise, doesn’t look very happy. Felix notices that and stops laughing immediately.

“Felix,” Chris says, very serious.

“Oh… I’m sorry…I shouldn't have done that?” The kitty is suddenly very afraid that he might have done something that Chris didn’t like.

Chris sits in the grass, silent, leaving his sandwich inside the basket. He closes his eyes and sighs and Felix is already hugging him, leaving kisses in his cheeks and little licks in his jawline, asking for an apology. Unfortunately, nothing that Felix does bright up Chris’ mood. Felix feels really sorry for doing something that he shouldn’t.

“Oh, Chris, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that… I thought… I thought that... “ and then, a loud laugh echoes in his little kitten ears and Chris is hugging him tightly, pinning Felix to the ground, kissing his face and lips. Chris hugs Felix against his chest and wraps their legs together.

“You’re the best kitten!” Chris says too loud and people around them at the park start to stare.

Felix leaves tiny punches on Chris’ arms, feeling a little angry with him.

“Don’t do that again! Never! I thought that you were mad at me!”

They keep on playing that game of punches and kisses until Felix starts laughing as well. Chris then kisses his kitty passionately, connecting their lips slowly but hungrily. Chris is on top of Felix, licking his lips while digging his fingers into Felix’s hips, asking his kitten to open his mouth for him, and Felix does exactly that without losing time.

Felix takes a deep breath and has to put a lot of effort to not let any moan gets out of his mouth, they’re in public now. He feels Chris’ tongue against his, licking the corners inside his mouth, in a way that makes Felix wonder if it's not Chris the cat hybrid.

“Chris… Chris… the others…” Felix says, breathless, trying to escape from Chris’ arms above him.

Chris smiles in Felix’s lips and parts away from his kitty. Felix looks at his owner, the dimples showing off in the corners of Chris’ lips.

“You helped me so much, kitten! I talked with Wooyoung about our jobs and he asked for my help, earlier. He said that he has a friend that is a producer too and that his friend can help me, but I forgot to give him my contact info!”

Felix lifts, sitting again, surprise in his eyes.

“You… We…”

“It’s almost like we were reading each other's minds!” Chris says, giving Felix another kiss, but this time, more gentle.

The kitty giggles.

“San will be so happy!”

Chris looks at Felix, a little confused.

“Actually, what does all this have to do with San?”

“He loves to dance as well! I talked with him about your work and that I would try to convince you to mark an appointment with San’s owner to discuss songs and stuff. San will try to talk to Wooyoung about dancing with him, too!” Felix is so excited while talking about his little plan, “San loves Wooyoung, Chris, but they just don’t spend too much time together. I thought if they dance together, they might… you know… just as us… discover each other’s feelings…”

Chris smiles at that, at Felix’s little plan. He gives his kitten another kiss in the lips and hugs him right after. Wooyoung will love that, he was so concerned about San loving him or not… Chris will definitely make sure to put that plan into action.

“You have such a kind heart… “ Chris can’t stop smiling.

Felix hugs him back and takes a deep breath. Chris’ scent is so calming… it’s like coffee mixed with the salt of the sea, so good and strong.

“I love you”, Felix lets out without thinking.

“I love you too, baby. Now, let’s go home, I want to kiss you more. And in other places, too.” Chris says, and Felix blushes at that.

***

Felix jumps in excitement when he sees San across the street. He waves happily at his friend, almost hitting Chris’ face in the middle of the action.

San runs into Felix’s direction and hugs him tightly, saying a little “hi” to Chris, who smiles at the kitten.

Wooyoung crosses the street and greets Chris and Felix as well, caring two bags in his hands.

“Ready for some action?” Chris asks to Wooyoung. The younger smiles and nods.

“San choreographed a little part of the song as well, I think that you will like it” Wooyoung comments, his cheeks and ears starting to get a little red.

They all start to walk in the direction of the building in front of them. Chris and Wooyoung walk together in front of San and Felix, who exchange little whispers between them.

“He loves me…” San says, his cheeks flushing cutely.

Felix sniffs his friend a little and smiles.

“You went into Heat!”

“Yes! He was so good to me! And we spend so much time together now, Felix! He was really impressed when I first danced to him and decided to take me with him to work more often.”

“I’m so glad for you both!” Felix smiles widely, feeling so happy for his friend. He listens to San telling him how much he was happy with Wooyoung now and how many things they were doing together.

For a glimpse of time, Felix looks at Chris that was walking in front of him, Wooyoung by his side. Chris senses his kitten’s eyes above him and looks back smiling at Felix, both of them happy for making new friends and being able to help each other, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is already written and I'm planning on publishing it tomorrow! It's the biggest fanfic that I ever write and I think y'all gonna like it because it's SMUT! haha
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
